I Never Want to Leave
by JindyUsagiShindou
Summary: Mabel writes in her diary about her experiences so far. Oneshot. DipperXMabel is mentioned.


**Another Gravity Falls fanfic for you! :)**

**I kinda wanted to take a short break from my Gideon's POV story, and I wanted to make a fluffy fanfic from Mabel's eyes.**

**So, here it is.**

Dear Diary,

I have been in Gravity Falls, Oregon, for a few weeks now. Its very nice here, and I have so much fun. The first day I arrived, I got a boyfriend. Unfortunately, he turned out to be a bunch of gnomes. They tried to kidnap me! Luckily, Dipper came just in time to save me. And... then the gnomes almost got us. Thank you leaf blower! That will show them to mess with me and my brother!

Oh, yeah... my brother... Dipper. Another thing about Gravity Falls, Oregon. The town with tons of secrets and mysteries... also has worked the secrets of my heart. I know it seems wrong, diary, but I can't help but feel something for him. Is it bad to be in love? Well, let me tell you about my other adventures so far.

The next adventure was when we had to go fishing with Gruncle Stan. Well, that was how it _started. _Instead, Soos brought his fishing boat and all of us searched for the legendary Gobblewonker this crazy old man told us about. Dipper really wanted to win this "monster photo" contest in the paper, so he bought SEVENTEEN disposable cameras. Really? Isn't seventeen enough? At least, thats what I THOUGHT, but one by one, the cameras were destroyed. We finally got the Gobblewonker in a cave, but we only had one more camera. Turns out, the "monster" was just that crazy old man! Can you imagine that, diary? It was like a wild goose chase! In the end, we just had a great day at the lake. My summer was going great so far, even though it was very weird.

The next thing I recall was when Soos found an old closet filled with wax figurines one day while we were watching Ducktective. Apparently, there used to be a wax museum here. Like I'm surprised. I mean, just look at the stuff inside the mystery shack. Anyways, using the extra wax from one of the melted figurines, I constructed a wax Gruncle Stan! The unveiling of it didn't go... AS PLANNED, though. That night, wax Stan was MURDERED! Dipper and I got to be detectives (I got to spend ALL DAY right beside him! Yess!), even though the cops made fun of us. Something I don't get: How come my TWIN BROTHER is smarter than the freaking detectives in this town. What, could they not find anyone else? Moving on, we found some clues, and by using process of elimination, we found the culprit... almost. As it turns out, the guy we accused was innocent. Dipper just about gave up after that. But then at the funeral, we found who did it. THE WAX FIGURES! This town really IS strange.

Everything was pretty much average for a week: playing video games, watching Tiger Fist, knitting sweaters. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Dipper and I were eating popcorn while watching tv, and when I reached for the popcorn... he put his hand on top of mine! (Only to then slap it away. But think positively!) If only he was a vampire. And not related to me. My summer would be perfect!

One day, we were watching even more tv with Soos, when this strange commercial came on for a psychic named Gideon & the tent of telepathy. It sounded cool, so we all went. Except Gruncle Stan. He said Gideon was his "mortal enemy" or whatever. So we went, and it was a TOTALLY awesome show! Dipper didn't think so, but secretly, I think he was just jealous cause he wasn't the center of my attention. The next day, Gideon came to my door and wanted me to go to his dressing room with him for makeovers! It was actually a lot of fun! Then things took a turn for the worse. He liked me. As more than a friend. Gideon begged me to go on a date with him, and I accepted reluctantly. Probably the longest two hours of my life. And guess what? He said just ONE DATE, but HE PRESSURED ME INTO DOING IT AGAIN! Imagine that, Diary! The one time a boy falls for me, (not counting the gnomes), I hate it. The only good thing was that Dipper was even MORE jealous now! He offered to break up with him for me.

But no. Gideon is actually a psychotic freak. HE TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER! Good thing I showed up in the nick of time to save him. We defeated him, but he says he'll come back. With what? We already destroyed his stupid bolo tie's powers.

I didn't particularly enjoy the next adventure. Partly because I was whacked out on Smile Dip for most of it, and partly because Dipper just out of the blue got a crush on Wendy.*

Wendy is totally nice and all, its not her fault, but I can't help but feel extreme jealousy. It's not fair. Not at all. The reason why I kept purposely embarassing Dipper. Hahaha, he doesn't stand a chance.

So she invited us to come to the "haunted" convience store with her and her friends. At first it was SO much fun. But, as I told you earlier, there was some Smile Dip there. So I ate like... i don't know how many packs. I am pretty sure whoever made the candy didn't know the difference between drugs and candy. Anyways, so I didn't know what else happened there. All I know is what Dipper told me. He said everyone but he and Wendy disappeared (Ah, yes, just what I need: him alone with Wendy). Apparently, HE saved the day. Whatever. Maybe I should tell you what happened while I was high on Smile Dip. Okay, so at first there where the puppies on the package and a candy waterfall with me. Then, all of a sudden, the colors just faded! I think this stuff must mess with your mind or something, because then I saw Dipper with purple skin, on some kind of... flying creature thingy. (Whatever the creature was, it was cute!) He offered his hand, and we went up into the sky. The clouds changed colors frequently, and we were almost about to kiss but... WHOOSH! Soon I was on top of a dolphin with fists, and he grew even more of them. Dipper had vanished... I was so close..

A few days later, Dipper and I were really hungry, so we begged Gruncle Stan to take us to the diner. (We had actually been bugging him about it for a while, but this was the only time he said yes) It probably wasn't even worth the drive, because he only got us condiments. Of course, Dipper, wanting to be the hero, tried to save the day by performing the manliest test. We laughed at him (Cmon: Dipper? Manly? Those words are never in the same sentence unless the words "is not" is in between them.) He seemed really angry when _I _said it. Though it was probably just my imagination.

Skipping ahead, he tried the test and failed... miserably. He was crushed. On a positive note, I found out Gruncle Stan liked Lazy Susan, so me, being the philanthropist I am, I decided to give him a MAKEOVER! But of course, I'm the one who was stuck with the unfixable uncle. In the end, I just took him down to the diner as is... and guess what? LAZY SUSAN STILL LIKED HIM! (maybe there IS hope for me and Dipper! :D ) Speaking of Dipper, he looked so sad, and he told us what was wrong. Apparently, while I was giving Gruncle Stan a makeover, he was earning his "manliness". He was forced to go kill a guy, but he stuck up for himself and didn't do it. I felt so happy for him right then. I could've just leaned over and kissed him.

Looking back on all my adventures so far, I thought about it. I never want to leave. I never want to leave the mysteries, I never want to leave the mystery shack, and most of all, I don't want to leave my love for Dipper and go back to normal. I would be perfectly happy staying in Gravity Falls forever.

Or at least longer than the summer.

Yours Truly,

Mabel.

***i found it a bit "ODD" that Dipper could act perfectly normal around Wendy in the first 4 episodes, but strangely, and all of a sudden, in the 5th episode, he just starts acting super gushy around her. Something tells me Disney knew that the Pinescest was obvious, so they decided to make sure it didn't exist. LOVE NEVER DIES!**

**PS: Only episodes one through 6 **

**So that was it. My longest chapter ever. Comment plz! **


End file.
